Equipment Modifications
Characters can pick up pieces of gear that modify their equipment, granting them additional functions or improving their existing capabilities. Available modifications are dependent on the type of equipment and what technological era the gear comes from. Melee Weapons Most modifications for melee weapons need to be incorporated when the weapon is being made, but there are a couple that can be applied after the weapon is already made. These mods can increase the weapons' damage or add additional functions to the weapon. Construction Modifications The following modifications can be applied to melee weapons while they're being constructed, and they include the following: Additional Modifications Additional Modifications are added to weapons after they have been constructed, and they include the following: Ranged Weapons Every modification for ranged weapons can be added after the weapon is constructed, but their application is constricted to the weapons of the eras they belong to. Every type of weapon has its own modifiable elements. Crossbows: All crossbows can have scopes added, and crossbows in modern settings can be turned into repeating crossbows capable of firing multiple bolts before being reloaded. Pistols: Modern pistols in modern settings can have scopes attached, and their ammo capacity are upgradable. Rifles: Antique and Modern Rifles can have scopes added, and modern firearms can have their ammo capacity increased. Shotguns: Antique shotguns can have their barrels shortened to increase the spread of shot-type ammunition at the cost of damage, and modern shotguns can have their ammo capacity upgraded. Futuristic Firearms can be upgraded far more drastically than guns from other eras. They're ammo capacity. damage, range, and reload time can all be upgraded, they can have scopes attached, and their firing modes can be altered to serve different functions. Antique Firearms cannot be modified, as modifications are supposed to reflect the technological superiority of later weapons, and the first firearms aren't sophisticated enough to support overhauls. Muscle-Powered Ranged Weapons Muscle-powered ranged weapons have the following available modifications: Crossbows Crossbows have the following available modifications: Antique Firearms Antique firearms have the following available modifications: Modern Firearms Modern firearms have the following available modifications: Futuristic Firearms Futuristic firearms have the following available modifications: Armor Modifications The only category of armor that can be modified are futuristic armors, specifically force fields, power suits, and TALOS armor. Antique forms of armor like plate mail and hauberks can be constructed from different metals, but their functions are un-alterable. Modern armor consists entirely of bullet-resistant plates; the plates are replaceable, but they cannot have additional functions added. Future forms of armor are supposed to be upgradable and serve multiple functions, hence why they are the most customizable. Force Field Modifications Force fields have the following available modifications Auto-Repair: Deflect Force: Filtered Air: Increased Armor: Increased Hardness: Magnetic Field: Power Suit Modifications Power Suits can be upgraded in the following ways: Enhanced Mobility: Enhanced Senses: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Increased Armor: Increased Hardness: Integrated Weaponry: TALOS Modifications TALOS suits can be customized in the following ways: Enhanced Mobility: Enhanced Senses: 00 Enhanced Strength: Increased Armor: Increased Hardness: